<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catching bugs and annoying Haji-chan by giddylester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260609">catching bugs and annoying Haji-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester'>giddylester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Child Iwaizumi Hajime, Child Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is precious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, aliens !!, bug-catching, fetus iwaoi, idk man, iwa is Edgy, iwa loves dem godzillas, not really tho, oh my god- and they were childhood friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>foetus iwaoi go catch some bugs and fall in love i guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catching bugs and annoying Haji-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>minor timeskip spoilers from the manga but you've probably already seen it on the internet so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HAJI-CHANNNNNNN...!!" Tooru exclaimed, running up to his angry-looking neighbour. </p><p>Hajime turned around and huffed, "I told you not to call me that, it sounds girly."</p><p>Tooru blew his tongue at Hajime and laughed at the glare he received. </p><p>"You're no fun, Haji-chan!" Tooru grinned, showing off the gap in his mouth where a tooth used to be. </p><p>"When'd you lose a tooth, dumb Tooru?" Hajime asked.</p><p>Tooru pouted, "I'm not dumb! Also, I lost it last night, hee hee."</p><p>Hajime scoffed, continuing his trudge to the forest that was nearby their neighbourhood. </p><p>"Where are you going, Haji-chan?" Tooru followed the other boy, "wanna play volleyball?" </p><p>Hajime frowned, "No, I don't wanna play with a poopy Tooru like you."</p><p>Tooru whined and ran to catch up with Hajime. </p><p>They walked into the dark forest, pools of sunlight streamed through gaps between the trees. Sunspots danced around, the soft buzzing of insects filled the two young boy's ears. </p><p>"Haji-chan, what are we doing?" Tooru asked after a while of comfortable silence. </p><p>"Bug-catching," Hajime grunted out.</p><p>Tooru didn't respond. After a while, Hajime paused in his steps, realising that Tooru had been quiet for too long. </p><p>He whipped around, and saw that Tooru wasn't there. Heart rate spiking, Hajime dashed back to where they were before. </p><p>"Tooru!" Hajime's mum would kill him if she learnt that he lost Tooru. </p><p>"HAJIIII-CHAAAAaaANnn!" Tooru exclaimed, proud look on his face.</p><p>"Haji-chan look, a shiny bug!!" Tooru grinned, shoving a squashed bug into Hajime's face. </p><p>Hajime let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The bug that Tooru held was definitely dead and Hajime told him exactly so. Tooru let out a whine and huffed. </p><p>"This is boring!" Tooru said, dropping the squished bug on the ground. </p><p>"I never asked you to come with me, did I?" Hajime frowned.</p><p>Tooru pouted, crossing his arms angrily. They stood like that for a while, silently fuming at each other when Hajime came up with idea.</p><p>"Tooru, how about we play a game?" Hajime said, "Let's say there are different amounts of points you can get depending on what kind of bug you catch-"</p><p>Tooru blinked at Hajime before widening his eyes, "YEAH YEAH LET'S DO IT HAJI-CHAN!"</p><p>Hajime couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Okay, so we'll take turn catching the bugs and we'll only have 1 minute to catch as many as possible."</p><p>Tooru nodded his head eagerly. </p><p>"If you catch a boring-coloured bug, you get 5 points," Hajime looked over at Tooru to see if he was paying attention. "and if you get a colourful bug, its 10 points."</p><p>Tooru widened his eyes, "That's like 8 more points!" </p><p>Hajime let out a laugh, "No, it's 5 more points."</p><p>Tooru looked down at his fingers and mumbled to himself. Tooru looked back up and grinned, "You're right, it's 5 more!"</p><p>Hajime rolled his eyes, "and lastly, if you get a shiny bug like the one you found that would be 20 points!"</p><p>Tooru let out a gasp, "That's like A HUNDRED more!"</p><p>Hajime smiled, knowing that Tooru was wrong but was too lazy to correct him. </p><p>"Are you ready?" Hajime asked, taking out two containers from his backpack. One blue and one green.</p><p>"I want the blue one!" Tooru snatched the blue container from Hajime's hand. "Because Haji-chan said one time that blue looks nice on me!"</p><p>Hajime felt himself blush, "Why would you remember something dumb like that, Tooru?"</p><p>"It's 'cause I like Haji-chan a lot!!" Tooru beamed. </p><p>Hajime blushed deeper, "W-whatever, dumb Tooru."</p><p>Tooru giggled, "Can we go play now??"</p><p>Hajime nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>Tooru took off and Hajime followed.</p><p>They reached a clearing, Hajime looked up and saw the sky clear of clouds. Relieved that him and Tooru won't have to run back home in the rain, he looked back at Tooru. </p><p>"Start counting, Haji-chan!" Tooru said, gripping his container and Hajime's butterfly net tightly. </p><p>Hajime grinned, "Okay, 3, 2 , 1, GO!"</p><p>Tooru ran around trying to swat bugs into his opened container, tripping and almost falling on his face. Hajime laughed at how hard Tooru was trying. </p><p>Finally, one minute was up, Hajime's watch beeped, signalling the end of Tooru's bug catching. </p><p>Tooru pouted and showed Hajime how he was only able to catch 3 measly brown-coloured insects. Hajime laughed and snatched the net from Tooru. He reset the timer on his watch.</p><p>"Now watch how a <em>real </em>pro catches bugs," Hajime stuck his tongue out at Tooru before pressing start and taking off. </p><p>At the end of Hajime's one minute, he was able to catch 6 bugs in total, 2 brown ones, 3 brightly coloured ones and 1 shiny one. Hajime showed off his game proudly at Tooru. </p><p>"Aw, it's not fair!" Tooru frowned, "If we played volleyball I would definitely win!" </p><p>"You can't play volleyball with only two people." Hajime stated. </p><p>Tooru ignored Hajime's comment and snatched the net. "Let's play more rounds!" </p><p>After a few hours, the two boys lay on the grass, listening to the soft crickets and the rushing of water from the river a little deeper in the forest. Both their containers were filled with bugs, Hajime had lost count of their points but Tooru didn't seem to care about winning anymore. </p><p>"That one looks like an alien," Tooru pointed up a cloud. </p><p>"Nah, it looks like godzilla!" Hajime said. </p><p>"Alien!"</p><p>"Godzilla!" </p><p>The two squabbled and ended up fighting each other, tumbling along the ground. Hajime ended up on top of Tooru, hands pinning the brunette's down. Tooru tried wriggling free but Hajime was stronger than him. </p><p>"Haji-chan let go!" Tooru whined. </p><p>"Not until you agree that the cloud looks like godzilla!" Hajime growled. </p><p>"No!" Tooru pouted. </p><p>They started fighting again. Then, the sound of thunder caused them to stop. Hajime looked up to the sky, where thunderclouds had formed. </p><p>Hajime got off the writhing Tooru and helped him up. "Let's go before it rains heavily."</p><p>The two picked up their bug-filled containers and ran out of the clearing. Hajime's grip on Tooru's hand was tight. He knew how scared Tooru was of thunder. Lightning struck somewhere near the boys, shocking Tooru. </p><p>"Haji-chan we're gonna die!" Tooru cried. </p><p>Hajime grunted, "Not if I protect you."</p><p>Rain came down in sheets, fortunately Hajime knew this forest like he knew the back of his hand. He pulled Tooru with him, rain beating down heavily against their skin.</p><p>"What if we get lost?" Tooru shouted over the rain. </p><p>"Trust me," Hajime replied. And Tooru did. </p><p>They made it out of the forest and ran to Hajime's house, which was the closest. "Tadaima!" </p><p>The two were drenched and cold. Hajime grabbed a towel from his room and dried Tooru off. His parents were at work so they were home alone. </p><p>"Let's take a bath," Hajime suggested. Tooru nodded. </p><p>Hajime helped to clean Tooru off before they settled into the bath. Tooru played with Hajime's toy godzilla while Hajime let himself soak in the warm water. </p><p>"I definitely got the most number of points," Tooru grinned. </p><p>Hajime glared at him, "You wish!" </p><p>The two squabbled again, getting the bathroom floor wet as they splashed around. </p><p>When they got out of the bath, Tooru found a camera. He grinned and ran towards Hajime. </p><p>"A picture!" Tooru smiled, holding the camera up. </p><p>"Wear some clothes first," Hajime grunted, handing him one of his shirts. </p><p>Tooru snapped a picture then, of Hajime frowning at him. </p><p>"What are you, my mum, Haji-chan?" Tooru laughed. </p><p>"I'll kill you, stinky Tooru!" Hajime chased a naked Tooru around the house. </p><p>***</p><p>"How am I supposed to protect you if you're all the way in Brazil?" Iwaizumi asked, tangling his fingers with Oikawa's.</p><p>Oikawa giggled, "I can protect myself, Iwa-chan."</p><p>"But you're still dumb old Tooru aren't you?" Iwaizumi sighed, kissing Oikawa on the cheek. "here."</p><p>Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a picture of himself that Oikawa took when they were 10. "So you don't miss me."</p><p>Oikawa laughed, "I think you're the one going to miss me the most." </p><p>"Shut up and take the picture or I'm burning it," Iwaizumi grunted. </p><p>Oikawa snatched it from Iwaizumi, "No way, you look cute in this!" </p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and brought Oikawa in for a kiss. </p><p>"I love you, dumbass."</p><p>"I love you too, Haji-chan."</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>their relationship dynamic in this fic is like gon and killua's from hunterxhunter oops<br/>also i wanna make this a series titled, 'the adventures of tooru and haji-chan'<br/>tell me if there any mistakes! i'm too lazy to edit this fiery pile of trash</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>